1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a rubbish container with automatic compressing mechanism, and more particularly to a rubbish container with automatic compressing mechanism which facilitates the dumping and compression of collected rubbish so that more rubbish can be collected and received in the rubbish container. In addition, the rubbish container is provided with anti-septic and deodorizing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disposal of rubbish has long been a common problem for all local governments. Land must be requisitioned to bury million tons of rubbish, people residing around the land proposed for rubbish bury yard must be satisfied, existed rubbish bury yards and related personnel must be well managed. However, what can be done by local environmental protection authorities is, at least for the time being, to provide as many as possible dustbins 11 and/or garbage containers 12, as those shown in FIG. 1.
As shown, the dustbin 11 is a hollow container and is usually positioned at roadsides. Labels are attached to an outer side of the dustbin 11 to indicate the type of rubbish to be collected by the dustbin 11, such as dustbin for reusable rubbish and dustbin for non-reusable rubbish. Since such dustbin 11 has only limited capacity, larger rubbish container 12 is developed. Rubbish container 12 as shown in FIG. 1 is usually made of cast iron and is therefore bulky, heavy, and not easily movable. Both of the dustbin 11 and the rubbish container 12 have the following disadvantages:
a) Most people ignore the labels on the dustbins 11 or the rubbish containers 12 for separating reusable rubbish from non-reusable rubbish. The policy of rubbish sortation is therefore not easily carried out.
b) Most of such dustbins or rubbish containers are not used in a covered condition. Bad odors of septic rubbish escaping from the dustbins or rubbish containers inevitably spoil the surroundings.
c) Such non-covered dustbins and rubbish containers positioned at public places or scenic areas will frequently adversely affect the good environment due to overflowed rubbish.
d) Such non-covered dustbins and rubbish containers often become the good places for multiplying bacteria and vermins and directly endanger the health of neighboring residents.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a rubbish container with automatic compressing mechanism to eliminate the above disadvantages existed in the conventional dustbins and rubbish containers.